Digimon: Finalloution Masters
by DigimonDJ
Summary: Gomamon is headed to his evolution league, a league with digimon competing in quizzes to win evolution crests, but he meets a beatiful Biyomon, and he gets recruted by the digi-defenders along the way. Will he be able to be a master of Finalloution Digivolving? Find out. Please read and Review. I don't own sonic or digimon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

I woke up with a bunch of energy and I did not even want to wait for what was coming my way! I was on my way to become an evolution master, my name is Gomamon.

Gomamon: I'm almost there! (Running)

Tentomon: wait up!

Gomamon: instead of waiting up, you should go faster!

Gomamon: were here!

Tentomon: I see that!

In front of me and my buddy Tentomon was a huge building of Digimon and Digivices, it was REALLY cool!

Gomamon: let's go!

Tentomon: Do I look okay!

Gomamon: you look fine!

We raced into the building to get our Digivices.

Gomamon: Whoa

Tentomon: Stop saying that! We must get our Digivices to compete!

Gomamon: oh, sorry!

We walked to the free Digivices sign to get our free Digivices when I suddenly saw a beautiful Biyomon, She was so beautiful I forgot to get my Digivice!

Tentomon: Gomamon, since you were too busy staring at that Biyomon I got you a red and yellow Digivices.

Gomamon: thanks

Tentomon: first we have to go to AgumCity to get our first Evolution Crest

Gomamon: well, then I guess we have to go there!

Tentomon: let's do it!

We walked for hours until I saw that Biyomon again, but she was with a Gabumon.

Gomamon: Tentomon! The Biyomon is back!

Tentomon: So!

Gomamon: She is with a Gabumon!

Tentomon: I don't care!

Gomamon: well, I do so let's ask the Biyomon if I can have a match with that Gabumon

Tentomon: Fine.

We walked over to the Gabumon and the Biyomon and I asked them for a match.

Gomamon: Can I have a match with you Gabumon?

Gabumon: Yeah! If you feel like you want to lose!

Gomamon: Oh, it is on!

I and Biyomon, Tentomon, and that jerk Gabumon walked into the open field to have a match.

Tentomon: 1...2...3...GO!

Gomamon: Marching Fishes!

Gabumon: Owe! Blue Blaster!

Gomamon: Owe! Owe!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

Gomamon: Ha! (Dodges Gabumon's attack)

Gomamon: Marching Fishes!

Gabumon: Owe!

My attack sent Gabumon to having a messed up horn!

Gabumon: BLUE BLASTER!

GOMAMON: MARCHING FISHES!

Our attacks collided and all of us fell down.

Biyomon: this appears to be a tie!

I walked over to Gabumon to help him up.

Gabumon: Stop touching me!

Biyomon: He was helping you up Gabumon!

Gabumon: well, he did not help my horn!

Biyomon: I can't believe how selfish your being! I am going with Gomamon and Tentomon!

Gomamon: Yes!

Tentomon: Be quiet Gomamon or she will hear you!

Tentomon: Well, let's go Biyomon!

Biyomon: Coming!

I was very happy with my success on getting Biyomon to come with us and I said that she will be falling for me in no time! Anyways, we had finally made it to AgumCity and we were very tired!

Tentomon: Can we stop at Digimon Eats please?

Gomamon: Fine, We will stop at Digimon Eats!

Biyomon: Hey guys, Look! There is the AgumCity Evolution Quiz!

Gomamon: Um….. Let's go to Digimon Eats after!

We were headed to AgumCity Evolution and it was bigger than ever! A teenage Palmon appeared and said sign up.

Palmon: you must sign up in order to compete.

Gomamon: Okay, where is the Digi-Computer?

Palmon: Right there

We walked over to the digi-computer and signed up and walked onto the AgumCity Evolution Quiz.

Gomamon: wow! Look at all these contestants!

Announcer: Hey, look there is a Gomamon, Tentomon, and a Biyomon!

We walked up to the chairs and sat down with the other contestants.

Announcer: It is time for AgumCity Evolution Quiz!

Palmon: First question goes to Tentomon! Tentomon, what is V-mon's natural champion form?

Tentomon: XVmon.

Palmon: Correct, that is 1 digi-point for Tentomon!

Palmon: Gomamon, what is the ultimate form of Guilmon?

Gomamon: WarGrowlmon

Palmon: Correct

Palmon: Tentomon, what is the digivolved form of Teriamon

Tentomon: um…..Wargreymon?

Palmon: that is not correct.

Palmon: Biyomon, what is the in training form of Renamon?

Biyomon: Viximon.

Palmon: Correct.

Suddenly everything turned dark and no one could see.

Tentomon: what happened?

Suddenly everything turned back on.

Gomamon: how did that happen?!

Tentomon: Where's Biyomon?

Gomamon: I don't know

We walked outside the stadium to see Biyomon getting kidnapped! But some teenage Agumon appeared and fought the kidnapper, and as a thank she kissed him!

Gomamon: uh….Biyomon why did you kiss that Agumon?

Biyomon: He saved me

Gomamon: uh…. OK

Palmon: here are your Evolution Quiz crests

Gomamon: but I did not win

Palmon: Yah, but you guys seem like you've been through a lot so here are your crests Tentomon, Gomamon, and Biyomon.

Biyomon: Would you like to journey with us Palmon? We're going to GatoCity!

Palmon: That's where I'm going too! I'll accept your invite too join you guys on your journey!

We walked and walked and walked for hours until Tentomon spoke.

Tentomon: Now can we stop at Digimon Eats?

Gomamon: yeah, I'm feeling pretty hungry!

We all decided to stop to eat some food.

Palmon: I'll have a Digi-Salad

Gomamon: I'll have a Digi-WING

Biyomon: I'll have a Wormmon-Salad

Tentomon: I'll have a nice old DIGI-HOTDOG ULTIMATE!

Clerk: That will be 19 Digi-Dollars

Gomamon: uh…I only have 9 digi-dollars

Tentomon: I have 5 digi-dollars

Palmon: I have like 7

Clerk: I'll just take all of your dollars! Enjoy your food!

Gomamon: this is so good

Biyomon: you can really taste the worm!

Right then a Gabumon showed up and took Tentomon's hotdog!

Tentomon: hey, give that hot dog back to me!

Gabumon turned around and blasted Tentomon!

Palmon: Tentomon! This is it! Time to digivolve! Palmon digivolve to….Togemon!

Gabumon: Gabumon digivolve to….Garurumon!

Togemon: Needle Spray!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

Togemon: ow (bumps into a wall and faints making her turn back into Palmon)

Gomamon: Gomamon Warp Digivolve to Vikemon!

Vikemon: Bazooka Howl!

My Bazooka Howl was strong enough to defeat Gabumon; I guess Gabumon was really jealous of me because I broke his horn!

Palmon: oh, my head hurts really badly!

Tentomon: maybe you should rest for a while.

Biyomon: Tentomon is right

That night we decided to take a rest for a while, but we didn't know what was coming our way! The next day we got up and Palmon was feeling way better.

Biyomon: Well come on already! Let's go!

Tentomon: Sorry, But in my defense, it is kind of hard to take a bath in a lake with sharks!

Gomamon: it wasn't for me!

Tentomon: You're a sea type Digimon! Of course it wasn't hard for you!

Gomamon: Oh right, (Laughs) well then, let's go!

We walked until we saw a sign that said no trespassing.

Palmon: This sign says no trespassing!

Biyomon: it's no biggy! I'll digivolve to Birdramon and we can just fly over!

Tentomon: But the sign says no flying or running either!

Gomamon: We can swim pass!

Tentomon: Brilliant Idea!

So we swam pass and we were almost at GatoCity! But unfortunately Gabumon was spying on us the whole time and we did not notice!

Gomamon: Ahh, were finally at GatoCity!

Biyomon: Yeah! Finally some relaxation!

Tentomon: Yah!

Palmon: Guys! It's time for GatoCity Evolution Quiz!

We walked into the stadium and sat in the chairs.

Palmon: Tentomon, which digimon can digivolve from Koromon?

Tentomon: Agumon!

Palmon: Correct.

Palmon: What does w-

Voice: HAHAHAHA!

Palmon: what is that?

Voice: who do you think it is?

Gomamon: well, I think it is…Gabumon!

Gabumon: you guessed it FOOL!

Biyomon: listen to me right now Gabumon!

Gabumon: I'm listening!

Biyomon: You're a maniac!

Gomamon: Gomamon warp digivolve to….Vikemon!

Togemon: Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!

Tentomon: Tentomon warp digivolve to MegaKabuterimon

Biyomon: Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

Gabumon: Ahhh!

We all combined our attacks together and defeated Gabumon, and not only did Gabumon go to prison, he also went to the doctor and he sat on the electric chair and he died.

Palmon: you guys get free crests again!

Gomamon, Biyomon, Tentomon: Oh YeAH!

Gomamon: Well, were off to BiyoCity!

Biyomon: BiyoCity! That's my home town!

Gomamon: Yeah! I'll get to see how you got so pretty! I mean I get to see how you have the ability to eat worms so fast!

Tentomon: Anyways, Let's go to BiyoCity!

Gomamon: Ok!

Palmon: Owe, Guys I need to tell you something.

Everyone: What

Palmon: The thing that made my head hurt wasn't Gabumon throwing me, it was eating at Digimon Eats.

Gomamon: So

Palmon: So If any Palmon eats food from Digimon Eats they will die within 4 days!

Tentomon: Why didn't you say anything earlier!

Palmon: I forgot.

Biyomon: D'oh (A reference to the Simpsons)

Gomamon: Sadly, we have to go to PalCity to get Pal-Medicine!

Palmon: How do you know Palmon get there medicine there?

Gomamon: I found it out on .com

Biyomon: Were headed to PalCity!

We walked for hours and I'm saying like 16 hours! We were so hooked on Palmon getting her medicine we did not think of ourselves, so we warp Digivolved to our ultimate forms for more power.

Gomamon: Were finally here!

Biyomon: Yeah!

Palmon: I'll get the medicine!

Palmon walked into the store to get her medicine.

Gomamon: Hey, my Digivice is picking up something!

Tentomon: What is it?

Gomamon: umm… it says a bunch of Gotsumon is right behind us!

When we turned around there was a bunch of Gotsumon right behind us!

Palmon: Why is a bunch of Gotsumon behind us?

Palmon's Dad: Move!

Palmon: Dad! Why are you doing this?

Palmon's Dad: We are currently at war with the Gotsumon!

Everyone went into Palmon's house for safety.

Palmon: Dad, why are the Palmon at war with the Gotsumon?

Palmon's Dad: We both want Bananas, and we can't share because there is not enough!

Palmon: Oh

Gomamon: I have a plan!

We went somewhere Palmon's Dad wasn't and I spoke.

Gomamon: Okay, first we set traps on everybody except us and then we destroy all bananas

The next day we got everyone trapped, so we had to force them to talk.

Palmon's Dad: Palmon! Why are you doing this?

Palmon: For your own good!

Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to ….Ikkakumon!

Suddenly I destroyed all stuff that makes bananas grow in PalCity and then I untied all of the digimon that we trapped.

Palmon's Dad: Palmon?

Palmon: Yes?

Palmon's Dad: you and your friends aren't allowed to come to PalCity

Palmon: What!

Gomamon: Hey Palmon, I took the crests! Now let's scam

Palmon : Bye Dad! (running)

Palmon's Dad: nnooooooooooooooo!

Later that day, we decided it was time for another lunch break.

Gomamon: We should stop at Digi's for a bite to eat!

Palmon: Yeah, I'm kind of hungry!

Biyomon: I'm starving! And we can't digivolve when we are hungry!

5 minutes later…..

Tentomon: Mmm! This is good

Biyomon: We should come here more often!

Gomamon: Can we go now?

Tentomon: Just one last bite! Ok, I'm done

Gomamon: Now were off to BiyoCity!

We decided to look at our Stats on the Evolution League Boards.

Gomamon: Hey, I'm in second!

Tentomon: I'm in third!

Biyomon: Sadly, I am in 4th!

Gomamon: Well, at least you're not in fifteenth!

Biyomon: Hey, who is in first place?

Tentomon: Some Agumon!

Biyomon: Hey! That is the same Agumon that saved my life!

Gomamon: hey! I didn't know he was competing!

Palmon: I did, I gave him a crest for saving Biyomon's life.

Gomamon: Let's go to the BiyoCity Evolution Quiz!

We walked onto the BiyoCity Evolution Qui and sat on the chairs.

Palmon: Hello everybody! It's time for the BiyoCity Evolution Quiz!

Palmon: Agumon, What did Tai's madness make Agumon turn into in Digimon Adventure 01?

Agumon: SkullGreymon.

Palmon: Correct.

Palmon: Biyomon, What is the in training form of Agumon?

Biyomon: Koromon! Everybody who is a fan of digimon knows that!

Palmon: Correct. Time for a special question!

Palmon: Tentomon, what is the first episode of Digimon Adventure?

Tentomon: And so it begins….

Palmon: Correct!

Palmon: Gomamon, what is the in training form of Tentomon?

Gomamon: Motimon.

Palmon: Correct.

Palmon: Gomamon, what is Digimon's greatest rival

Gomamon: Pokémon.

Palmon: Correct.

Palmon: Tentomon, this is the final question of round 2, if you say the wrong answer you lose!

Tentomon: Ok.

Palmon: what is the 5th digimon series?

Tentomon: Digimon Data Squad.

Palmon: Correct!

Palmon: Round 3 will be on tomorrow everybody!

After round 2 we decided to go to a Digi-Hotel, when something started shaking, the thing that was shaking was my crest of reliability!

Tentomon: hey guys! My crest of knowledge is shaking!

Biyomon: My crest of love is shaking too!

Gomamon: My crest of reliability is shaking too!

Palmon: My crest of curiosity is shaking too!

Suddenly, a portal appeared.

Gomamon: look!

Palmon: A portal. Wow. Let's go in!

Gomamon: haven't you seen Digimon Adventure 01! We might get stuck there!

Before I could say anything else Biyomon, Tentomon, and Palmon went in so I went in too. The Portal took us to some place called Mobius, but there was not any digimon there. A blue blur suddenly appeared which made me spin around, but the blur stopped and walked over to me and my friends.

Blur: what species are you?

Gomamon, Tentomon, Biyomon, and Palmon: Digimon

Blur: My name is Sonic the Hedgehog; I'm the fastest thing alive.

Gomamon: if you say so!

Sonic: I think my friend tails would want to know more about you guys, so we go to his house?

Everyone: ok, we can go!

5 minutes later…

Tails: So how do you digimon live?

Tentomon: we eat and sleep and battle to live but digimon never die, they only reborn, and we can evolve into bigger and stronger digimon too but if we are hungry we can't digivolve! And if we do digivolve we will always turn back into our rookie forms after we are done fighting, However some digimon are already really strong in there rookie form.

Tails: Wow.

Gomamon: anyways, I want to get back to BiyoCity!

Tails: I will have your portal ready in a hour!

1 hour later….

Gomamon: Bye Tails and Sonic!

We eventually made it back to BiyoCity and we were just in time for the evolution quiz, so we walked into the evolution quiz stadium and sat on the chairs.

Palmon: No time for quizzes anymore! It's time for a match! First up is Tentomon vs Biyomon!

Tentomon and Biyomon got ready for a match and the stadium was decorated into a battle stadium.

Palmon: 1…2…3….GOO!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Tentomon: sorry Biyomon, but I have to do this! Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!

Tentomon: Electro Shocker!

Biyomon: Ow!

Tentomon: Electro Shocker!

Biyomon: Ow! This is it! Biyomon digivolve to…..Birdramon!

Birdramon: Meteor Wing!

Tentomon: Ow!

Birdramon: Birdramon digivolve to….Garudamon!

Garudamon: Wing Blade! Wing Blade!

Garudamon's attack knocked Tentomon out cold, making her the winner!

Biyomon: Tentomon that was a good match!

Tentomon: yeah, I guess! Good match!

Gomamon: now I have to battle Agumon!

Me and Agumon walked onto the field and got ready to battle.

Palmon: 1…2…3…GO!

Agumon: Pepper Breath

Gomamon: your baby flame is not going to hurt me! (Dodges Agumon's attack)

Gomamon: Gomamon warp digivolve to…Vikemon!

Gomamon: Bazzoka Howl! Bazooka Howl!

My bazzoka howl was strong enough to knock Agumon out, but he got back up.

Agumon: Agumon warp digivolve to…..WarGreymon!

WarGreymon: Terra Force!

WarGreymon's Terra Force hurt me badly.

WarGreymon: Terra Force!

Gomamon: Bazzoka Howl! Bazzoka Howl! Bazzoka Howl! Bazooka Howl!

My bazzoka howl was so strong it sent Agumon's attack back at him, knocking Agumon out and making me the winner!

Palmon: the winner is Gomamon!

Gomamon: yes!

I went to see the stats and I was in first place!

Biyomon: Nice job Gomamon! Hey I invited Agumon to come with us and he said yes!

Gomamon: ok.

Tentomon: were off to PataCity!

Agumon: Can we stop at Digi's real quick?

Palmon: of course!

Gomamon: let's eat Digi's!

So we all walked to Digi's when we saw a digimon getting bullied!

Pumpkinmon: Hey kid, give me your sandwich!

Patamon: No! My mom wants me to give it to her!

Pumpkinmon: who cares!

Gomamon: I'll handle this! Marching Fishes!

Pumpkinmon: ow!

Agumon: Agumon digivolve to-

He was cut off by me.

Gomamon: I'll handle this! Ok?

Agumon: Alright

Gomamon: Marching Fishes!

Pumpkinmon: Ok! You got me!

Pumpkinmon then ran out of the room.

Patamon's mother: Thanks for helping my child!

Patamon's mother noticed that I had an evolution crest around my neck.

Patamon's mother: So you are competing in the Evolution League?

Patamon: The Evolution League! I want to go!

Patamon's mother: Please let him go! When I was sick he was really helping me feel better! And he has no father!

Biyomon: I guess he can go.

Patamon: thanks!

Patamon: I'll get my stuff! I'll be back in a flash, wait here!

5 hours later….

Patamon: I'm back!

Palmon: what took you so long?

Gomamon: How do you have a crest Patamon?

Patamon: my mom gave it to me a long time ago; it is the crest of light!

V-mon: wait up Patamon!

Biyomon: who's him?

Patamon: he is a friend of mine, his parents says he can come along.

Veemon: I didn't forget to bring my crest of comfort!

Tentomon: he has a crest too!?

Patamon: Yep.

Gomamon: let's go!

So we added three new members to our group that day and that marked the day of something special!

Palmon: Can we please have a rest stop!

Gomamon: you've been asking me that for hours!

Palmon: Pretty please?

Gomamon: Oh, alright!

So as you know Palmon went to the bathroom, and she told us she wanted to sleep at a hotel for the night and we all agreed with that idea.

Gomamon: Ahh, relaxation!

Biyomon: Great idea Palmon!

Palmon: thanks!

V-mon: the first day is going great!

Patamon: Guys! The time is up! Let's go to the PataCity evolution quiz!

So we all went to the PataCity evolution quiz and sat in the chairs.

Palmon: Questi-

Palmon was cut a by a sudden beam of light from my crest!

Announcer: What? It can't be!

Palmon: What is it!

Announcer: If Gomamon's crest is beaming that means he is one of the new Digi-Defenders that will appear to help our world!

V-mon: My crest of Comfort is beaming too!

Announcer: then that means that this young V-mon is one of the next Digi-Defenders too!

V-mon: What?

Announcer: Security! Take these digimon to the Royal DigiWorld!

Biyomon: Hey! Let our friend go!

Security: We must take them to the Royal DigiWorld!

The security took us away before we could say anything else, and we were on a plane for hours! The security guards didn't even feed us! When we got off the plane he took us to Digi-Defenders Headquarters, the security guards took us to Sensei Aldamon.

Gomamon: uh….what do you want with me and V-mon?

Sensei Aldamon: I want to train you and your friend

Gomamon: Well let's get started!

Sensei Aldamon: come with me

So we went with Aldamon and he took us to some training room.

Sensei Aldamon: let me show you what it's like to Finalloution Digivolve.

Suddenly Aldamon grabbed a card and digivolved into a digimon that was 10 feet as tall as Aldamon.

V-mon: How did you-

Biyomon: Hi guys!

Tentomon: hey!

Palmon: What up?

Agumon: nice to see you again!

Patamon: hi!

Gomamon: how are you here?

Tentomon: All of our crests were beaming so we had to come here.

Gomamon: Um Sensei Aldamon, how did you do that?

Sensei Aldamon: Here is a card; if you swipe the card into your crest you can finalloution digivolve.

Gomamon: Can I pick one?

Sensei Aldamon: I'll pick one for each of you.

Sensei Aldamon: Gomamon, since you are a sea type digimon, you get UltraSwimmamon.

Sensei Aldamon: V-mon, since you are a dragon type digimon, you get UltraDragomon.

Sensei Aldamon: Tentomon, since you are a insect type digimon, you get UltraInsectamon.

Sensei Aldamon: Palmon, since you are a vegetation type digimon, you get UltraVegemon.

Sensei Aldamon: Biyomon, since you are a bird type digimon, you get UltraBirdmon.

Sensei Aldamon: Agumon, since you are a reptile type digimon, you get UltraReptimon.

Sensei Aldamon: Patamon, since you are a mammal type digimon, you get UltraMamamon.

Gomamon: wowwwwwww, this is so cool! I guess we don't have to go to the Evolution League anymore!

Tentomon: can we go outside and train sensei?

Sensei Aldamon: of course.

So we all went outside and started practicing.

Gomamon: Gomamon Finalloution digivolve to…..Gomamon?

Tentomon: you forget to swipe your card into your crest Gomamon!

Gomamon: oh! Thanks! Gomamon Finalloution digivolve to…UltraSwimmamon!

UltraSwimmamon: Hmm, what attacks should I use? Oh, this looks like a good attack.

UltraSwimmamon: Water Ball of Doom!

I sent my water ball of doom into the sky and it came down like a rain shower!

Gomamon: this attack is great!

V-mon: V-mon Finalloution digivolve to….UltraDragomon!

UltraDragomon: Dragon Explode Fire!

UltraDragomon's attack was even bigger than mine!

Soon we all went back inside for dinner, but Sensei Aldamon gave us something that had some yellow water and noodles in it.

Gomamon: What is this?

Sensei Aldamon: Are you telling me you never had Ramen Noodles before?

Gomamon: I've heard of it, but I never actually tried it.

Gomamon: Hmm, OH MY GOODNESS! THIS TASTE DELICOUS!

I gobbled that soup down to my mouth in 3 seconds!

Gomamon: More Ramen Noodles!

Sensei Aldamon: Here is five bowls!

I gobbled down those bowls in 9 seconds!

Gomamon: I'm full!

I then noticed everybody was staring at me.

Gomamon: So… do you like the food!

(Elsewhere)

In a jail cell there was a digimon plotting revenge.

Voice: HaHaHaHaa! Tomorrow is the perfect day for revenge, and the cops are so easy to trick!

(Digi-Defenders Headquarters)

Gomamon: So where do we sleep?

Sensei Aldamon: You can look at you're the back of your Finalloution cards and they will tell you which room is yours.

I grabbed my finalloution card and looked on the back; on the back it said room 3, so I walked to room 3.

Gomamon: Time to crash!

I fell on the bed and went to sleep.

10 hour later…

Gomamon: Yay! Top Ramen!

Sensei Aldamon: Why are you calling it Top Ramen?

Gomamon: Because it is my top favorite food, and it has something to do with ramen.

Palmon: You REALLY seem to like that "Top Ramen".

Agumon: You know, you should not eat to much top ramen Gomamon.

Biyomon: I'm having a Digi-Salad for breakfast, it is very healthy!

Gomamon: I like healthy girls!

Biyomon: Good to know.

(Meanwhile in prison)

Cops: Okay Gabumon, it is time for lunch!

The cops took Gabumon out of his jail cell.

Gabumon: Gabumon finalloution digivolve to… UltraWolfmon!

Cops: What are you doing Gabumon?!

Gabumon: Breaking out of jail! My name is Gabumon Jr! Bleeding Attack!

Cops: Everybody run! How do you have a Finalloution card?

Gabumon Jr: Smoke Bomb of Dogs!

Gabumon Jr's attack knocked out the cops and Gabumon Jr escaped from prison.

(Digi-Defender Headquarter)

Patamon: Do you have any video games here?

Sensei Aldamon: I have Digimon Adventure: The video game.

Patamon: Hey V-mon! He has a video game!

Patamon and V-mon hooked the video game up to DS3 (A parody of PS3) and started playing, but we all heard a bomb-like sound.

Sensei Aldamon: We are under attack! Digi-Defenders go get your cards!

All of us: got them!

We all went outside to see what the attack was, and to our shock it was Gabumon!

Tentomon: How are you alive Gabumon?

Gabumon Jr: It's Gabumon Jr to you! I am here to avenge my father's death!

V-mon: You're avenging nothing! V-mon Finalloution digivolve to… UltraDragomon!

Gabumon Jr: Gabumon Finalloution digivolve to…UltraWolfmon

UltraDragomon: Dragon Explode Fire!

UltraWolfmon: OW! Smoke bomb of Dogs!

V-mon fell down after UltraWolfmon's attack!

Agumon: Agumon Finalloution digivolve to….UltraReptimon!

Gomamon: Gomamon Finalloution digivolve to…UltraSwimmamon!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

UltraReptimon: Reptibomb! Reptibomb!

UltraWolfmon: OW!

UltraSwimmamon: Water Bomb!

My water bomb attack knocked Gabumon Jr out, so we tied him up and put him in the headquarters.

Patamon: Talk you Gabumon!

Gabumon Jr: Well this is how it happened, when my dad attacked the Evolution League he kept me out side so I would not get hurt, and he stole the Gabumon Evolution League card. He gave the card to me because he would be on the electric chair and he would die, he wanted me to avenge him. He adopted me right after you betrayed him Biyomon!

Biyomon: He betrayed himself! (Laughs)

Gabumon Jr: If it wasn't for you my father would be alive!

Gomamon: Listen, we didn't kill your father! He was trying to kill us! He killed himself! (A reference to Spider Man 3)

Palmon: Guys we all got our check from Evolution League Headquarters! We all get 9999 dollars!

Palmon: This is your money, this is your money, this is your money, this is your money, this is your money, this is your money, this is your money, and this is my money!

All of us: YAH!

Gabumon Jr: What are you going to do to me?

Sensei Aldamon: Well, we figured you're too dangerous to be put in prison so we going to put you in the Digi-Defenders Headquarters prison, and I'll take this card.

Gabumon Jr: Here is your card! But I will find a way out of prison! Mark my words!

The cops took Gabumon Jr to prison and we decided it was the perfect day to go to the mall!

Biyomon: I'm hungry! And we can't digivolve when we are hungry!

All of us: I'm hungry too!

Sensei Aldamon: I have a different way of transportation.

Right then Sensei Aldamon pressed a button on this square shaped device, and big silver thing with 4 round legs appeared.

Gomamon: What is that?

Sensei Aldamon: You've never been in a car before?

Gomamon: I've heard of it but I never actually been in one.

15 minutes later…

Palmon: this is good!

Gomamon: Really? Because this so called Grilled Cheese Sandwich disgusts me!

Tentomon: Oh come on! I like it!

Gomamon: I'm going to see what video games they have here.

Biyomon: And I'm going to get a spa treatment!

Sensei Aldamon: We must go!

All of us: Why right now?

Sensei Aldamon: We must go to see Transformers 4!

Palmon: Oh! We thought you meant we must go home!

Gomamon: I'll go see Transformers 4

Agumon, V-mon, and Patamon: Me too!

Tentomon: I'd like to see Transformers 4 too!

Gomamon: We will pick you guys up at 8:00 girls!

So all of the boys went to see Transformers 4, leaving Biyomon and Palmon at the Mall, but right when we left some Gotsumon came up with a gun!

Gotsumon: Give me your money!

Biyomon: What!

Gotsumon: I said give me your money!

Palmon: Wait a minute, why do you have a gun?

Gotsumon: Because I need it!

Biyomon: But you can just digivolve into a stronger digimon!

Biyomon: Palmon, call the cops I'll keep him busy! (Whispers)

Gotsumon: Hey, you're right! (Drops the gun)

Biyomon: Ha! (Grabs the gun) Biyomon Finalloution digivolve to…UltraBirdmon!

Palmon: The cops are here Biyomon!

Gotsumon: Hey you tricked me!

The cops then took Gotsumon to jail.

Cop: Here is 15 dollars for each of you! Thanks for helping!

Palmon and Biyomon: Thanks!

So when we got done seeing the movie Biyomon and Palmon told us what happened, and we told them that Transformers 4 was a really good movie.

Sensei Aldamon: It is time to go to sleep everybody.

All of us: Okay!

The next day we woke up and got ready for breakfast.

Sensei Aldamon: Everybody needs to get there cards! MegaEvilmon will return in 4 days! Get in the car!

We all got in the car and we brought our cards with us.

Tentomon: I'm looking up MegaEvilmon on my Digivice! It says he is an ancient Digimon from 1,000 years ago!

Sensei Aldamon then stopped the car.

Patamon: Why did you stop the car?

Sensei Aldamon: For food

Patamon: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THE DIGITAL WORLD IS AT STAKE AND YOU WANT FOOD!

Sensei Aldamon: Even with our cards we can't digivolve when we are hungry, and we didn't finish our breakfast.

Patamon: Now that think of it, you're right.

So we went inside Digi's for a bite.

Gomamon: I'll have some of your Digi-Wings

Biyomon: I'll have a digi-salad

V-mon: I'll have a Fly-Pie!

We all ordered our foods and ate, but we then went back into the car.

Patamon: Everything is so boring!

Sensei Aldamon: It won't be boring once you see MegaEvilmon!

Palmon: I hear this MegaEvilmon is tuff; he has one attack called the Death Dragon Ball!

Gomamon: Wow. That sounds like a very strong attack.

Patamon: Oh wow! That's crazy!

Sensei Aldamon: Man, this guy is taking so long to turn!

Palmon: Yeah! What is taking him so long!?

Sensei Aldamon then beeped at the guy in front of us.

Man in front of us: What is the deal!?

Sensei Aldamon: The deal is that you're a retard!

Sensei Aldamon then drove by him.

Biyomon: Uhh…you just broke the law!

Patamon: Who cares! That was fun!

We drove for hours, and we didn't have anything to play on!

Tentomon: We should stop at a hotel!

Sensei Aldamon: No can do! Were here!

I then looked behind us, only to see that some HUGE dragon was behind us!

Agumon: uh….is that MegaEvilmon?

Gomamon: Run!

MegaEvilmon: Ultra Dragon Flames of Doom!

MegaEvilmon's attack knocked us all out; he took us to his dungeon and locked us in a cage.

Tentomon: Now what?

Gomamon: I have a plan!

I told the others my plan, and they agreed with it.

Palmon: Hey MegaEvilmon!

MegaEvilmon: What?

Palmon: you're just some fat old digimon that likes to get slapped around!

MegaEvilmon had gone into the cage and fortunately for us, he had left the cage door open.

MegaEvilmon: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!

While MegaEvilmon was arguing with Palmon we went outside the cage and grabbed his cards.

Gomamon: Gomamon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaSwimmamon!

Agumon: Agumon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaReptimon!

V-mon: V-mon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaDragomon!

Palmon: Palmon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaVegemon!

Biyomon: Biyomon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaBirdramon!

Patamon: Patamon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaMamamon!

Tentomon: Tentomon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaInsectamon!

All of us: ULTRA COMBINATION ATTACK OF DOOM!

MegaEvilmon: NOOO! (Dies)

After the death of MegaEvilmon we all celebrated and had a lot of fun, and I also earned a year supply of top ramen!

Epilogue

10 years later, I and my friends had graduated from Digi-Defenders and we had became one of the many senseis that teach there, me and Biyomon got married and Palmon and Tentomon also got married. V-mon and Patamon are still in training however due to the fact that they are still very young, I think that they will become fine Digi-Defenders.

Gomamon: Until next time on _Digimon: Digital Monsters!_

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Digimon: Finalloution Masters

I woke up with a bunch of energy and I did not even want to wait for what was coming my way! I was on my way to become an evolution master, my name is Gomamon.

Gomamon: I'm almost there! (Running)

Tentomon: wait up!

Gomamon: instead of waiting up, you should go faster!

Gomamon: were here!

Tentomon: I see that!

In front of me and my buddy Tentomon was a huge building of Digimon and Digivices, it was REALLY cool!

Gomamon: let's go!

Tentomon: Do I look okay!

Gomamon: you look fine!

We raced into the building to get our Digivices.

Gomamon: Whoa

Tentomon: Stop saying that! We must get our Digivices to compete!

Gomamon: oh, sorry!

We walked to the free Digivices sign to get our free Digivices when I suddenly saw a beautiful Biyomon, She was so beautiful I forgot to get my Digivice!

Tentomon: Gomamon, since you were too busy staring at that Biyomon I got you a red and yellow Digivices.

Gomamon: thanks

Tentomon: first we have to go to AgumCity to get our first Evolution Crest

Gomamon: well, then I guess we have to go there!

Tentomon: let's do it!

We walked for hours until I saw that Biyomon again, but she was with a Gabumon.

Gomamon: Tentomon! The Biyomon is back!

Tentomon: So!

Gomamon: She is with a Gabumon!

Tentomon: I don't care!

Gomamon: well, I do so let's ask the Biyomon if I can have a match with that Gabumon

Tentomon: Fine.

We walked over to the Gabumon and the Biyomon and I asked them for a match.

Gomamon: Can I have a match with you Gabumon?

Gabumon: Yeah! If you feel like you want to lose!

Gomamon: Oh, it is on!

I and Biyomon, Tentomon, and that jerk Gabumon walked into the open field to have a match.

Tentomon: 1...2...3...GO!

Gomamon: Marching Fishes!

Gabumon: Owe! Blue Blaster!

Gomamon: Owe! Owe!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

Gomamon: Ha! (Dodges Gabumon's attack)

Gomamon: Marching Fishes!

Gabumon: Owe!

My attack sent Gabumon to having a messed up horn!

Gabumon: BLUE BLASTER!

GOMAMON: MARCHING FISHES!

Our attacks collided and all of us fell down.

Biyomon: this appears to be a tie!

I walked over to Gabumon to help him up.

Gabumon: Stop touching me!

Biyomon: He was helping you up Gabumon!

Gabumon: well, he did not help my horn!

Biyomon: I can't believe how selfish your being! I am going with Gomamon and Tentomon!

Gomamon: Yes!

Tentomon: Be quiet Gomamon or she will hear you!

Tentomon: Well, let's go Biyomon!

Biyomon: Coming!

I was very happy with my success on getting Biyomon to come with us and I said that she will be falling for me in no time! Anyways, we had finally made it to AgumCity and we were very tired!

Tentomon: Can we stop at Digimon Eats please?

Gomamon: Fine, We will stop at Digimon Eats!

Biyomon: Hey guys, Look! There is the AgumCity Evolution Quiz!

Gomamon: Um….. Let's go to Digimon Eats after!

We were headed to AgumCity Evolution and it was bigger than ever! A teenage Palmon appeared and said sign up.

Palmon: you must sign up in order to compete.

Gomamon: Okay, where is the Digi-Computer?

Palmon: Right there

We walked over to the digi-computer and signed up and walked onto the AgumCity Evolution Quiz.

Gomamon: wow! Look at all these contestants!

Announcer: Hey, look there is a Gomamon, Tentomon, and a Biyomon!

We walked up to the chairs and sat down with the other contestants.

Announcer: It is time for AgumCity Evolution Quiz!

Palmon: First question goes to Tentomon! Tentomon, what is V-mon's natural champion form?

Tentomon: XVmon.

Palmon: Correct, that is 1 digi-point for Tentomon!

Palmon: Gomamon, what is the ultimate form of Guilmon?

Gomamon: WarGrowlmon

Palmon: Correct

Palmon: Tentomon, what is the digivolved form of Teriamon

Tentomon: um…..Wargreymon?

Palmon: that is not correct.

Palmon: Biyomon, what is the in training form of Renamon?

Biyomon: Viximon.

Palmon: Correct.

Suddenly everything turned dark and no one could see.

Tentomon: what happened?

Suddenly everything turned back on.

Gomamon: how did that happen?!

Tentomon: Where's Biyomon?

Gomamon: I don't know

We walked outside the stadium to see Biyomon getting kidnapped! But some teenage Agumon appeared and fought the kidnapper, and as a thank she kissed him!

Gomamon: uh….Biyomon why did you kiss that Agumon?

Biyomon: He saved me

Gomamon: uh…. OK

Palmon: here are your Evolution Quiz crests

Gomamon: but I did not win

Palmon: Yah, but you guys seem like you've been through a lot so here are your crests Tentomon, Gomamon, and Biyomon.

Biyomon: Would you like to journey with us Palmon? We're going to GatoCity!

Palmon: That's where I'm going too! I'll accept your invite too join you guys on your journey!

We walked and walked and walked for hours until Tentomon spoke.

Tentomon: Now can we stop at Digimon Eats?

Gomamon: yeah, I'm feeling pretty hungry!

We all decided to stop to eat some food.

Palmon: I'll have a Digi-Salad

Gomamon: I'll have a Digi-WING

Biyomon: I'll have a Wormmon-Salad

Tentomon: I'll have a nice old DIGI-HOTDOG ULTIMATE!

Clerk: That will be 19 Digi-Dollars

Gomamon: uh…I only have 9 digi-dollars

Tentomon: I have 5 digi-dollars

Palmon: I have like 7

Clerk: I'll just take all of your dollars! Enjoy your food!

Gomamon: this is so good

Biyomon: you can really taste the worm!

Right then a Gabumon showed up and took Tentomon's hotdog!

Tentomon: hey, give that hot dog back to me!

Gabumon turned around and blasted Tentomon!

Palmon: Tentomon! This is it! Time to digivolve! Palmon digivolve to….Togemon!

Gabumon: Gabumon digivolve to….Garurumon!

Togemon: Needle Spray!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

Togemon: ow (bumps into a wall and faints making her turn back into Palmon)

Gomamon: Gomamon Warp Digivolve to Vikemon!

Vikemon: Bazooka Howl!

My Bazooka Howl was strong enough to defeat Gabumon; I guess Gabumon was really jealous of me because I broke his horn!

Palmon: oh, my head hurts really badly!

Tentomon: maybe you should rest for a while.

Biyomon: Tentomon is right

That night we decided to take a rest for a while, but we didn't know what was coming our way! The next day we got up and Palmon was feeling way better.

Biyomon: Well come on already! Let's go!

Tentomon: Sorry, But in my defense, it is kind of hard to take a bath in a lake with sharks!

Gomamon: it wasn't for me!

Tentomon: You're a sea type Digimon! Of course it wasn't hard for you!

Gomamon: Oh right, (Laughs) well then, let's go!

We walked until we saw a sign that said no trespassing.

Palmon: This sign says no trespassing!

Biyomon: it's no biggy! I'll digivolve to Birdramon and we can just fly over!

Tentomon: But the sign says no flying or running either!

Gomamon: We can swim pass!

Tentomon: Brilliant Idea!

So we swam pass and we were almost at GatoCity! But unfortunately Gabumon was spying on us the whole time and we did not notice!

Gomamon: Ahh, were finally at GatoCity!

Biyomon: Yeah! Finally some relaxation!

Tentomon: Yah!

Palmon: Guys! It's time for GatoCity Evolution Quiz!

We walked into the stadium and sat in the chairs.

Palmon: Tentomon, which digimon can digivolve from Koromon?

Tentomon: Agumon!

Palmon: Correct.

Palmon: What does w-

Voice: HAHAHAHA!

Palmon: what is that?

Voice: who do you think it is?

Gomamon: well, I think it is…Gabumon!

Gabumon: you guessed it FOOL!

Biyomon: listen to me right now Gabumon!

Gabumon: I'm listening!

Biyomon: You're a maniac!

Gomamon: Gomamon warp digivolve to….Vikemon!

Togemon: Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!

Tentomon: Tentomon warp digivolve to MegaKabuterimon

Biyomon: Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

Gabumon: Ahhh!

We all combined our attacks together and defeated Gabumon, and not only did Gabumon go to prison, he also went to the doctor and he sat on the electric chair and he died.

Palmon: you guys get free crests again!

Gomamon, Biyomon, Tentomon: Oh YeAH!

Gomamon: Well, were off to BiyoCity!

Biyomon: BiyoCity! That's my home town!

Gomamon: Yeah! I'll get to see how you got so pretty! I mean I get to see how you have the ability to eat worms so fast!

Tentomon: Anyways, Let's go to BiyoCity!

Gomamon: Ok!

Palmon: Owe, Guys I need to tell you something.

Everyone: What

Palmon: The thing that made my head hurt wasn't Gabumon throwing me, it was eating at Digimon Eats.

Gomamon: So

Palmon: So If any Palmon eats food from Digimon Eats they will die within 4 days!

Tentomon: Why didn't you say anything earlier!

Palmon: I forgot.

Biyomon: D'oh (A reference to the Simpsons)

Gomamon: Sadly, we have to go to PalCity to get Pal-Medicine!

Palmon: How do you know Palmon get there medicine there?

Gomamon: I found it out on .com

Biyomon: Were headed to PalCity!

We walked for hours and I'm saying like 16 hours! We were so hooked on Palmon getting her medicine we did not think of ourselves, so we warp Digivolved to our ultimate forms for more power.

Gomamon: Were finally here!

Biyomon: Yeah!

Palmon: I'll get the medicine!

Palmon walked into the store to get her medicine.

Gomamon: Hey, my Digivice is picking up something!

Tentomon: What is it?

Gomamon: umm… it says a bunch of Gotsumon is right behind us!

When we turned around there was a bunch of Gotsumon right behind us!

Palmon: Why is a bunch of Gotsumon behind us?

Palmon's Dad: Move!

Palmon: Dad! Why are you doing this?

Palmon's Dad: We are currently at war with the Gotsumon!

Everyone went into Palmon's house for safety.

Palmon: Dad, why are the Palmon at war with the Gotsumon?

Palmon's Dad: We both want Bananas, and we can't share because there is not enough!

Palmon: Oh

Gomamon: I have a plan!

We went somewhere Palmon's Dad wasn't and I spoke.

Gomamon: Okay, first we set traps on everybody except us and then we destroy all bananas

The next day we got everyone trapped, so we had to force them to talk.

Palmon's Dad: Palmon! Why are you doing this?

Palmon: For your own good!

Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to ….Ikkakumon!

Suddenly I destroyed all stuff that makes bananas grow in PalCity and then I untied all of the digimon that we trapped.

Palmon's Dad: Palmon?

Palmon: Yes?

Palmon's Dad: you and your friends aren't allowed to come to PalCity

Palmon: What!

Gomamon: Hey Palmon, I took the crests! Now let's scam

Palmon : Bye Dad! (running)

Palmon's Dad: nnooooooooooooooo!

Later that day, we decided it was time for another lunch break.

Gomamon: We should stop at Digi's for a bite to eat!

Palmon: Yeah, I'm kind of hungry!

Biyomon: I'm starving! And we can't digivolve when we are hungry!

5 minutes later…..

Tentomon: Mmm! This is good

Biyomon: We should come here more often!

Gomamon: Can we go now?

Tentomon: Just one last bite! Ok, I'm done

Gomamon: Now were off to BiyoCity!

We decided to look at our Stats on the Evolution League Boards.

Gomamon: Hey, I'm in second!

Tentomon: I'm in third!

Biyomon: Sadly, I am in 4th!

Gomamon: Well, at least you're not in fifteenth!

Biyomon: Hey, who is in first place?

Tentomon: Some Agumon!

Biyomon: Hey! That is the same Agumon that saved my life!

Gomamon: hey! I didn't know he was competing!

Palmon: I did, I gave him a crest for saving Biyomon's life.

Gomamon: Let's go to the BiyoCity Evolution Quiz!

We walked onto the BiyoCity Evolution Qui and sat on the chairs.

Palmon: Hello everybody! It's time for the BiyoCity Evolution Quiz!

Palmon: Agumon, What did Tai's madness make Agumon turn into in Digimon Adventure 01?

Agumon: SkullGreymon.

Palmon: Correct.

Palmon: Biyomon, What is the in training form of Agumon?

Biyomon: Koromon! Everybody who is a fan of digimon knows that!

Palmon: Correct. Time for a special question!

Palmon: Tentomon, what is the first episode of Digimon Adventure?

Tentomon: And so it begins….

Palmon: Correct!

Palmon: Gomamon, what is the in training form of Tentomon?

Gomamon: Motimon.

Palmon: Correct.

Palmon: Gomamon, what is Digimon's greatest rival

Gomamon: Pokémon.

Palmon: Correct.

Palmon: Tentomon, this is the final question of round 2, if you say the wrong answer you lose!

Tentomon: Ok.

Palmon: what is the 5th digimon series?

Tentomon: Digimon Data Squad.

Palmon: Correct!

Palmon: Round 3 will be on tomorrow everybody!

After round 2 we decided to go to a Digi-Hotel, when something started shaking, the thing that was shaking was my crest of reliability!

Tentomon: hey guys! My crest of knowledge is shaking!

Biyomon: My crest of love is shaking too!

Gomamon: My crest of reliability is shaking too!

Palmon: My crest of curiosity is shaking too!

Suddenly, a portal appeared.

Gomamon: look!

Palmon: A portal. Wow. Let's go in!

Gomamon: haven't you seen Digimon Adventure 01! We might get stuck there!

Before I could say anything else Biyomon, Tentomon, and Palmon went in so I went in too. The Portal took us to some place called Mobius, but there was not any digimon there. A blue blur suddenly appeared which made me spin around, but the blur stopped and walked over to me and my friends.

Blur: what species are you?

Gomamon, Tentomon, Biyomon, and Palmon: Digimon

Blur: My name is Sonic the Hedgehog; I'm the fastest thing alive.

Gomamon: if you say so!

Sonic: I think my friend tails would want to know more about you guys, so we go to his house?

Everyone: ok, we can go!

5 minutes later…

Tails: So how do you digimon live?

Tentomon: we eat and sleep and battle to live but digimon never die, they only reborn, and we can evolve into bigger and stronger digimon too but if we are hungry we can't digivolve! And if we do digivolve we will always turn back into our rookie forms after we are done fighting, However some digimon are already really strong in there rookie form.

Tails: Wow.

Gomamon: anyways, I want to get back to BiyoCity!

Tails: I will have your portal ready in a hour!

1 hour later….

Gomamon: Bye Tails and Sonic!

We eventually made it back to BiyoCity and we were just in time for the evolution quiz, so we walked into the evolution quiz stadium and sat on the chairs.

Palmon: No time for quizzes anymore! It's time for a match! First up is Tentomon vs Biyomon!

Tentomon and Biyomon got ready for a match and the stadium was decorated into a battle stadium.

Palmon: 1…2…3….GOO!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Tentomon: sorry Biyomon, but I have to do this! Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!

Tentomon: Electro Shocker!

Biyomon: Ow!

Tentomon: Electro Shocker!

Biyomon: Ow! This is it! Biyomon digivolve to…..Birdramon!

Birdramon: Meteor Wing!

Tentomon: Ow!

Birdramon: Birdramon digivolve to….Garudamon!

Garudamon: Wing Blade! Wing Blade!

Garudamon's attack knocked Tentomon out cold, making her the winner!

Biyomon: Tentomon that was a good match!

Tentomon: yeah, I guess! Good match!

Gomamon: now I have to battle Agumon!

Me and Agumon walked onto the field and got ready to battle.

Palmon: 1…2…3…GO!

Agumon: Pepper Breath

Gomamon: your baby flame is not going to hurt me! (Dodges Agumon's attack)

Gomamon: Gomamon warp digivolve to…Vikemon!

Gomamon: Bazzoka Howl! Bazooka Howl!

My bazzoka howl was strong enough to knock Agumon out, but he got back up.

Agumon: Agumon warp digivolve to…..WarGreymon!

WarGreymon: Terra Force!

WarGreymon's Terra Force hurt me badly.

WarGreymon: Terra Force!

Gomamon: Bazzoka Howl! Bazzoka Howl! Bazzoka Howl! Bazooka Howl!

My bazzoka howl was so strong it sent Agumon's attack back at him, knocking Agumon out and making me the winner!

Palmon: the winner is Gomamon!

Gomamon: yes!

I went to see the stats and I was in first place!

Biyomon: Nice job Gomamon! Hey I invited Agumon to come with us and he said yes!

Gomamon: ok.

Tentomon: were off to PataCity!

Agumon: Can we stop at Digi's real quick?

Palmon: of course!

Gomamon: let's eat Digi's!

So we all walked to Digi's when we saw a digimon getting bullied!

Pumpkinmon: Hey kid, give me your sandwich!

Patamon: No! My mom wants me to give it to her!

Pumpkinmon: who cares!

Gomamon: I'll handle this! Marching Fishes!

Pumpkinmon: ow!

Agumon: Agumon digivolve to-

He was cut off by me.

Gomamon: I'll handle this! Ok?

Agumon: Alright

Gomamon: Marching Fishes!

Pumpkinmon: Ok! You got me!

Pumpkinmon then ran out of the room.

Patamon's mother: Thanks for helping my child!

Patamon's mother noticed that I had an evolution crest around my neck.

Patamon's mother: So you are competing in the Evolution League?

Patamon: The Evolution League! I want to go!

Patamon's mother: Please let him go! When I was sick he was really helping me feel better! And he has no father!

Biyomon: I guess he can go.

Patamon: thanks!

Patamon: I'll get my stuff! I'll be back in a flash, wait here!

5 hours later….

Patamon: I'm back!

Palmon: what took you so long?

Gomamon: How do you have a crest Patamon?

Patamon: my mom gave it to me a long time ago; it is the crest of light!

V-mon: wait up Patamon!

Biyomon: who's him?

Patamon: he is a friend of mine, his parents says he can come along.

Veemon: I didn't forget to bring my crest of comfort!

Tentomon: he has a crest too!?

Patamon: Yep.

Gomamon: let's go!

So we added three new members to our group that day and that marked the day of something special!

Palmon: Can we please have a rest stop!

Gomamon: you've been asking me that for hours!

Palmon: Pretty please?

Gomamon: Oh, alright!

So as you know Palmon went to the bathroom, and she told us she wanted to sleep at a hotel for the night and we all agreed with that idea.

Gomamon: Ahh, relaxation!

Biyomon: Great idea Palmon!

Palmon: thanks!

V-mon: the first day is going great!

Patamon: Guys! The time is up! Let's go to the PataCity evolution quiz!

So we all went to the PataCity evolution quiz and sat in the chairs.

Palmon: Questi-

Palmon was cut a by a sudden beam of light from my crest!

Announcer: What? It can't be!

Palmon: What is it!

Announcer: If Gomamon's crest is beaming that means he is one of the new Digi-Defenders that will appear to help our world!

V-mon: My crest of Comfort is beaming too!

Announcer: then that means that this young V-mon is one of the next Digi-Defenders too!

V-mon: What?

Announcer: Security! Take these digimon to the Royal DigiWorld!

Biyomon: Hey! Let our friend go!

Security: We must take them to the Royal DigiWorld!

The security took us away before we could say anything else, and we were on a plane for hours! The security guards didn't even feed us! When we got off the plane he took us to Digi-Defenders Headquarters, the security guards took us to Sensei Aldamon.

Gomamon: uh….what do you want with me and V-mon?

Sensei Aldamon: I want to train you and your friend

Gomamon: Well let's get started!

Sensei Aldamon: come with me

So we went with Aldamon and he took us to some training room.

Sensei Aldamon: let me show you what it's like to Finalloution Digivolve.

Suddenly Aldamon grabbed a card and digivolved into a digimon that was 10 feet as tall as Aldamon.

V-mon: How did you-

Biyomon: Hi guys!

Tentomon: hey!

Palmon: What up?

Agumon: nice to see you again!

Patamon: hi!

Gomamon: how are you here?

Tentomon: All of our crests were beaming so we had to come here.

Gomamon: Um Sensei Aldamon, how did you do that?

Sensei Aldamon: Here is a card; if you swipe the card into your crest you can finalloution digivolve.

Gomamon: Can I pick one?

Sensei Aldamon: I'll pick one for each of you.

Sensei Aldamon: Gomamon, since you are a sea type digimon, you get UltraSwimmamon.

Sensei Aldamon: V-mon, since you are a dragon type digimon, you get UltraDragomon.

Sensei Aldamon: Tentomon, since you are a insect type digimon, you get UltraInsectamon.

Sensei Aldamon: Palmon, since you are a vegetation type digimon, you get UltraVegemon.

Sensei Aldamon: Biyomon, since you are a bird type digimon, you get UltraBirdmon.

Sensei Aldamon: Agumon, since you are a reptile type digimon, you get UltraReptimon.

Sensei Aldamon: Patamon, since you are a mammal type digimon, you get UltraMamamon.

Gomamon: wowwwwwww, this is so cool! I guess we don't have to go to the Evolution League anymore!

Tentomon: can we go outside and train sensei?

Sensei Aldamon: of course.

So we all went outside and started practicing.

Gomamon: Gomamon Finalloution digivolve to…..Gomamon?

Tentomon: you forget to swipe your card into your crest Gomamon!

Gomamon: oh! Thanks! Gomamon Finalloution digivolve to…UltraSwimmamon!

UltraSwimmamon: Hmm, what attacks should I use? Oh, this looks like a good attack.

UltraSwimmamon: Water Ball of Doom!

I sent my water ball of doom into the sky and it came down like a rain shower!

Gomamon: this attack is great!

V-mon: V-mon Finalloution digivolve to….UltraDragomon!

UltraDragomon: Dragon Explode Fire!

UltraDragomon's attack was even bigger than mine!

Soon we all went back inside for dinner, but Sensei Aldamon gave us something that had some yellow water and noodles in it.

Gomamon: What is this?

Sensei Aldamon: Are you telling me you never had Ramen Noodles before?

Gomamon: I've heard of it, but I never actually tried it.

Gomamon: Hmm, OH MY GOODNESS! THIS TASTE DELICOUS!

I gobbled that soup down to my mouth in 3 seconds!

Gomamon: More Ramen Noodles!

Sensei Aldamon: Here is five bowls!

I gobbled down those bowls in 9 seconds!

Gomamon: I'm full!

I then noticed everybody was staring at me.

Gomamon: So… do you like the food!

(Elsewhere)

In a jail cell there was a digimon plotting revenge.

Voice: HaHaHaHaa! Tomorrow is the perfect day for revenge, and the cops are so easy to trick!

(Digi-Defenders Headquarters)

Gomamon: So where do we sleep?

Sensei Aldamon: You can look at you're the back of your Finalloution cards and they will tell you which room is yours.

I grabbed my finalloution card and looked on the back; on the back it said room 3, so I walked to room 3.

Gomamon: Time to crash!

I fell on the bed and went to sleep.

10 hour later…

Gomamon: Yay! Top Ramen!

Sensei Aldamon: Why are you calling it Top Ramen?

Gomamon: Because it is my top favorite food, and it has something to do with ramen.

Palmon: You REALLY seem to like that "Top Ramen".

Agumon: You know, you should not eat to much top ramen Gomamon.

Biyomon: I'm having a Digi-Salad for breakfast, it is very healthy!

Gomamon: I like healthy girls!

Biyomon: Good to know.

(Meanwhile in prison)

Cops: Okay Gabumon, it is time for lunch!

The cops took Gabumon out of his jail cell.

Gabumon: Gabumon finalloution digivolve to… UltraWolfmon!

Cops: What are you doing Gabumon?!

Gabumon: Breaking out of jail! My name is Gabumon Jr! Bleeding Attack!

Cops: Everybody run! How do you have a Finalloution card?

Gabumon Jr: Smoke Bomb of Dogs!

Gabumon Jr's attack knocked out the cops and Gabumon Jr escaped from prison.

(Digi-Defender Headquarter)

Patamon: Do you have any video games here?

Sensei Aldamon: I have Digimon Adventure: The video game.

Patamon: Hey V-mon! He has a video game!

Patamon and V-mon hooked the video game up to DS3 (A parody of PS3) and started playing, but we all heard a bomb-like sound.

Sensei Aldamon: We are under attack! Digi-Defenders go get your cards!

All of us: got them!

We all went outside to see what the attack was, and to our shock it was Gabumon!

Tentomon: How are you alive Gabumon?

Gabumon Jr: It's Gabumon Jr to you! I am here to avenge my father's death!

V-mon: You're avenging nothing! V-mon Finalloution digivolve to… UltraDragomon!

Gabumon Jr: Gabumon Finalloution digivolve to…UltraWolfmon

UltraDragomon: Dragon Explode Fire!

UltraWolfmon: OW! Smoke bomb of Dogs!

V-mon fell down after UltraWolfmon's attack!

Agumon: Agumon Finalloution digivolve to….UltraReptimon!

Gomamon: Gomamon Finalloution digivolve to…UltraSwimmamon!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

UltraReptimon: Reptibomb! Reptibomb!

UltraWolfmon: OW!

UltraSwimmamon: Water Bomb!

My water bomb attack knocked Gabumon Jr out, so we tied him up and put him in the headquarters.

Patamon: Talk you Gabumon!

Gabumon Jr: Well this is how it happened, when my dad attacked the Evolution League he kept me out side so I would not get hurt, and he stole the Gabumon Evolution League card. He gave the card to me because he would be on the electric chair and he would die, he wanted me to avenge him. He adopted me right after you betrayed him Biyomon!

Biyomon: He betrayed himself! (Laughs)

Gabumon Jr: If it wasn't for you my father would be alive!

Gomamon: Listen, we didn't kill your father! He was trying to kill us! He killed himself! (A reference to Spider Man 3)

Palmon: Guys we all got our check from Evolution League Headquarters! We all get 9999 dollars!

Palmon: This is your money, this is your money, this is your money, this is your money, this is your money, this is your money, this is your money, and this is my money!

All of us: YAH!

Gabumon Jr: What are you going to do to me?

Sensei Aldamon: Well, we figured you're too dangerous to be put in prison so we going to put you in the Digi-Defenders Headquarters prison, and I'll take this card.

Gabumon Jr: Here is your card! But I will find a way out of prison! Mark my words!

The cops took Gabumon Jr to prison and we decided it was the perfect day to go to the mall!

Biyomon: I'm hungry! And we can't digivolve when we are hungry!

All of us: I'm hungry too!

Sensei Aldamon: I have a different way of transportation.

Right then Sensei Aldamon pressed a button on this square shaped device, and big silver thing with 4 round legs appeared.

Gomamon: What is that?

Sensei Aldamon: You've never been in a car before?

Gomamon: I've heard of it but I never actually been in one.

15 minutes later…

Palmon: this is good!

Gomamon: Really? Because this so called Grilled Cheese Sandwich disgusts me!

Tentomon: Oh come on! I like it!

Gomamon: I'm going to see what video games they have here.

Biyomon: And I'm going to get a spa treatment!

Sensei Aldamon: We must go!

All of us: Why right now?

Sensei Aldamon: We must go to see Transformers 4!

Palmon: Oh! We thought you meant we must go home!

Gomamon: I'll go see Transformers 4

Agumon, V-mon, and Patamon: Me too!

Tentomon: I'd like to see Transformers 4 too!

Gomamon: We will pick you guys up at 8:00 girls!

So all of the boys went to see Transformers 4, leaving Biyomon and Palmon at the Mall, but right when we left some Gotsumon came up with a gun!

Gotsumon: Give me your money!

Biyomon: What!

Gotsumon: I said give me your money!

Palmon: Wait a minute, why do you have a gun?

Gotsumon: Because I need it!

Biyomon: But you can just digivolve into a stronger digimon!

Biyomon: Palmon, call the cops I'll keep him busy! (Whispers)

Gotsumon: Hey, you're right! (Drops the gun)

Biyomon: Ha! (Grabs the gun) Biyomon Finalloution digivolve to…UltraBirdmon!

Palmon: The cops are here Biyomon!

Gotsumon: Hey you tricked me!

The cops then took Gotsumon to jail.

Cop: Here is 15 dollars for each of you! Thanks for helping!

Palmon and Biyomon: Thanks!

So when we got done seeing the movie Biyomon and Palmon told us what happened, and we told them that Transformers 4 was a really good movie.

Sensei Aldamon: It is time to go to sleep everybody.

All of us: Okay!

The next day we woke up and got ready for breakfast.

Sensei Aldamon: Everybody needs to get there cards! MegaEvilmon will return in 4 days! Get in the car!

We all got in the car and we brought our cards with us.

Tentomon: I'm looking up MegaEvilmon on my Digivice! It says he is an ancient Digimon from 1,000 years ago!

Sensei Aldamon then stopped the car.

Patamon: Why did you stop the car?

Sensei Aldamon: For food

Patamon: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THE DIGITAL WORLD IS AT STAKE AND YOU WANT FOOD!

Sensei Aldamon: Even with our cards we can't digivolve when we are hungry, and we didn't finish our breakfast.

Patamon: Now that think of it, you're right.

So we went inside Digi's for a bite.

Gomamon: I'll have some of your Digi-Wings

Biyomon: I'll have a digi-salad

V-mon: I'll have a Fly-Pie!

We all ordered our foods and ate, but we then went back into the car.

Patamon: Everything is so boring!

Sensei Aldamon: It won't be boring once you see MegaEvilmon!

Palmon: I hear this MegaEvilmon is tuff; he has one attack called the Death Dragon Ball!

Gomamon: Wow. That sounds like a very strong attack.

Patamon: Oh wow! That's crazy!

Sensei Aldamon: Man, this guy is taking so long to turn!

Palmon: Yeah! What is taking him so long!?

Sensei Aldamon then beeped at the guy in front of us.

Man in front of us: What is the deal!?

Sensei Aldamon: The deal is that you're a retard!

Sensei Aldamon then drove by him.

Biyomon: Uhh…you just broke the law!

Patamon: Who cares! That was fun!

We drove for hours, and we didn't have anything to play on!

Tentomon: We should stop at a hotel!

Sensei Aldamon: No can do! Were here!

I then looked behind us, only to see that some HUGE dragon was behind us!

Agumon: uh….is that MegaEvilmon?

Gomamon: Run!

MegaEvilmon: Ultra Dragon Flames of Doom!

MegaEvilmon's attack knocked us all out; he took us to his dungeon and locked us in a cage.

Tentomon: Now what?

Gomamon: I have a plan!

I told the others my plan, and they agreed with it.

Palmon: Hey MegaEvilmon!

MegaEvilmon: What?

Palmon: you're just some fat old digimon that likes to get slapped around!

MegaEvilmon had gone into the cage and fortunately for us, he had left the cage door open.

MegaEvilmon: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!

While MegaEvilmon was arguing with Palmon we went outside the cage and grabbed his cards.

Gomamon: Gomamon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaSwimmamon!

Agumon: Agumon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaReptimon!

V-mon: V-mon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaDragomon!

Palmon: Palmon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaVegemon!

Biyomon: Biyomon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaBirdramon!

Patamon: Patamon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaMamamon!

Tentomon: Tentomon MegaUltra digivolve to….UltraMegaInsectamon!

All of us: ULTRA COMBINATION ATTACK OF DOOM!

MegaEvilmon: NOOO! (Dies)

After the death of MegaEvilmon we all celebrated and had a lot of fun, and I also earned a year supply of top ramen!

Epilogue

10 years later, I and my friends had graduated from Digi-Defenders and we had became one of the many senseis that teach there, me and Biyomon got married and Palmon and Tentomon also got married. V-mon and Patamon are still in training however due to the fact that they are still very young, I think that they will become fine Digi-Defenders.

Gomamon: Until next time on _Digimon: Digital Monsters!_


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon: Another World, another Adventure!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

You probably know me! I'm V-mon! As you heard in the first saga of the series, I and my friend Patamon are still in training due to the fact that we are still very young.

Patamon: Hey V-mon! When do you think the new recruits will be here?

V-mon: They should be here right about now.

Sensei Aldamon then walked into the room.

Sensei Aldamon: The new recruits are here!

Suddenly, a _beautiful_ Gatomon walked in with a Gotsumon and an Armadillomon.

Gatomon: Hey

Armadillomon: Nice to meet you!

Gotsumon: Hi!

Patamon: These guys are the new recruits?

Sensei Aldamon: Yep.

Gomamon then walked into the room with a big smile on his face.

Gomamon: GUESS WHAT, the Evolution League has been shut down!

V-mon: What? That is horrible! Why are you smiling?!

Gomamon: The Evolution League has left all the money to Digi-Defenders Headquarters!

V-mon: Well, I guess that is good news.

Gotsumon: Speaking of Digi-Defenders, we are your new teammates!

V-mon: Welcome aboard!

That night we went to the mall to celebrate, and have fun.

Gatomon: Does anybody notice that V-mon seems very hungry?

Patamon: Yah! V-mon why are you very hungry?

V-mon: Because I am very hungry and there is nothing here I like to eat!

Gotsumon: Try these Cheetos!

I bought some spicy Cheetos and I took one bite of them.

V-mon: THIS IS AWESOME! I LOVE THE TASTE!

I started eating them and I finished in 4 seconds!

Gotsumon: You _really_ like those Cheetos don't you?

V-mon: Yep, thanks for pointing them out to me!

Armadillomon: It's time to go everyone, if we don't sensei might worry about us!

We all went back home after that and we got into our beds, but my crest started lighting up.

V-mon: Do you guys see this!?

Armadillomon: Uh…why is your crest lighting up?

Suddenly, a portal appeared!

Patamon: What is that portal doing there?

Gatomon: I say we check it out!

We all grabbed our Finalloution cards.

Patamon: Time for an adventure!

Gatomon: Here we go!

So we all decided to go to the portal, when we were in the portal we fell asleep, until we heard a beeping sound.

V-mon: What's that! Oh man! It's a car!

Patamon: We should really get out of the way!

We all dodged the car.

V-mon: um…maybe we should go into that place that says Wendy's.

Patamon: Well, it seems less dangerous than being out here!

So we all went inside that place that said Wendy's.

Armadillomon: What's that smell?

V-mon: I don't know, but it smells good!

(Elsewhere)

Takato: Rika, is it really necessary for me to exercise this much?

Rika: You have to win the basketball game!

Takato: yah, but this is hard! I am doing 100 pushups + 1,000 jumping jacks every hour!

Henry: It is not supposed to be easy! (Drinks soda)

Rika: Look, if you want to win the basketball game, you have to train hard!

Guilmon: Hi Takato! Why do you keep doing exercise?

Takato: For basketball.

Renamon: I spotted some digimon at a Wendy's restaurant!

Rika: Let's go!

(Wendy's)

Everybody ran from the restaurant once me and my pals came in, I did not know why.

V-mon: Well, it seems we are free to eat!

Rika: Not quite!

A girl and 2 boys appeared, but they had digimon with them!

Patamon: Look, we don't want to cause any trouble!

Henry: You should've thought of that before you came here and ran all those people away!

Takato: Guilmon attack!

Gatomon: You made me mad! Gatomon finalloution digivolve to….UltraMegaClawlamon!

Rika: What the heck?

UltraMegaClawlamon: Claw Stab!

Renamon: OW!

UltraMegaClawlamon: Spike of DOOM!

UltraMegaClawlamon's attack knocked Terriermon (Henry's digimon) out.

Rika: THAT'S IT! Digi-Modify!

Suddenly Renamon got stronger!

Guilmon: OW! (UltraMegaClawlamon attacked Guilmon)

Henry: ENOUGH! STOP FIGHTING!

All of us: What?

Henry: I take back what I said before! We must stop fighting!

Takato: I guess you're right, maybe you digimon should just come with us. We will bring you food everyday!

V-mon: um….what do you think Patamon?

Patamon: I guess we could stay there until we find a way back home.

Gotsumon: Then it is a done deal!

We followed the kids back to some place with a cave.

V-mon: This is where we will live?

Rika: Yes.

Gatomon: You're kidding right?

Rika: No.

Armadillomon: My old house is better than this, and I lived with some very weird neighbors!

Takato: Stop complaining!

Guilmon: So…Do you have any food?

Takato: I'll buy some at KFC!

Takato then ran off to KFC.

V-mon: Uh…how are we going to get home?

Armadillomon: I don't know, but we will find a way!

(Meanwhile at KFC)

Takato: I will take 10 large fries.

Clerk: That would be 50 dollars.

Takato: I'll pay once you give it to me.

Clerk: That's fine by me!

Takato then walked over to the tables and called Henry on his phone.

Takato: Come to KFC and give me 20 dollars!

Henry: What?

Takato: The food costs 50 dollars! I only have 35!

Henry: I'll give you 15!

Takato: Get here fast!

Clerk: Takato, here is your food! Now give me money!

Takato: Here is your money!

Clerk: Here is your food!

Clerk: Wait a minute, this is 35 dollars! I asked for 50!

Henry: I'm here! Here is your extra 15 dollars!

Clerk: thanks!

Takato and Henry then headed back to me and gang.

Takato: Here is your food!

All of us then started eating those KFC fries down to our belly.

(Meanwhile in the our Dimension)

Sensei Aldamon: The Digi-Defenders are being very quiet, I will check on them.

Sensei Aldamon went into my room first only to see that I was not there, he then checked in all of the other's rooms but we were not there!

Sensei Aldamon: Where are they?

Aldamon then drove to the mall but we weren't there, so he went back home and called the retired Digi-Defenders.

Gomamon: I'm here!

Tentomon: Me too!

Palmon: Me 3!

Biyomon: Me 4!

Agumon: Basically we are all here!

Palmon: What's the problem?

Sensei Aldamon: The Digi-Defenders aren't here, and I saw a portal in V-mon's room!

Gomamon: Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go on an adventure!

Gomamon and the others went into the portal and ended up on a park.

(Meanwhile)

Gotsumon: That was so good!

V-mon: This is to anybody who's reading this story, this food is delicious! (Breaks the 4th wall)

Takato: Goodbye! I have to go home!

Rika and Henry: Me too.

The Tamers then left us.

V-mon: This is the life!

Armadillomon: Yah, but we still need to get home.

Gatomon: What if we could just stay here?

Patamon: We can't do that! Now let's go to sleep!

We all started lying down on the floor and then we went to sleep, but I was having a nightmare.

(In V-mon's dream)

Gennai: You must defeat him!

V-mon: Defeat who!?

Gennai: Dreadmon!

V-mon: Who? Why is MegaEvilmon here?!

I then looked only to see that all of my friends were on the ground hurt!

V-mon: What's happening!

(Back in real life)

V-mon: What was that dream about?

(Elsewhere in the digital world)

Dreadmon: Hmm, with my mind nothing can defeat me!

MegaEvilmon: Remember who the real leader here is!

Dreadmon: Sorry master.

MegaEvilmon: Those Digi-Defenders think they are so smart, but I was made with Aldamon!

Dreadmon: I know.

MegaEvilmon: Aldamon probably hasn't told the Digi-Defenders about his true past!

Dreadmon: HAHAHAHAHA!

(At the park)

In the morning Gomamon and the others were still trying to find me and the gang.

Gomamon: Where could they be?

Agumon: I don't know! But we have to find them.

Biyomon: Hey guys! I have something I want to show you!

Biyomon then showed them the cave where me and my friends were at, but the tamers were there and they didn't want us to leave!

Takato: What do you think you're doing!

Palmon: Were bringing our friends back home!

V-mon: Actually, I have something to tell you.

Tentomon: What?

V-mon: I had a dream, and Gennai was telling me that I have to stop Dreadmon and I saw MegaEvilmon!

Sensei Aldamon: (Gasps) did you say Dreadmon!?

V-mon: Yes.

Sensei Aldamon then fainted.

Biyomon: Aldamon!

5 minutes later…

Sensei Aldamon: I have something to tell you guys.

All of us: What?

Sensei Aldamon: A long time ago I trained at Digi-Defenders Headquarters with MegaEvilmon, MegaEvilmon was then known as Bladamon, he and I would train together every day but each time we trained I always lost. Bladamon was nice and friendly until one day our sensei was kidnapped by thieves, me and Bladamon went to go save him but Bladamon got hit by one of the bad guys and I saved him before he could and after that sensei was thanking me and got me a Finalloution card, but Bladamon got very jealous and that night he stole 3 Finalloution cards, but sensei saw him and he was heartbroken, but the cards that Bladamon had were evil digimon cards! Bladamon digivolved into UltraSwimmamon and UltraReptimon at the same time! Digivolving at the same time can make you turn evil, after Bladamon digivolved he ran away.

V-mon: Listen readers, What Aldamon means is he had a friend named Bladamon that got jealous of him and turned into a total psycho! (Breaks the 4th wall)

Biyomon: Well, that was sad!

Sensei Aldamon: Also anyone who has a dream about MegaEvilmon is the chosen one to defeat MegaEvilmon and become the Digital World's protector!

V-mon: Does that mean I am the Digital World's protector?

Sensei Aldamon: Yah!

Rika: What exactly does this have to do with us?

Sensei Aldamon: Well, it is also said that the chosen one will have an adventure in a different world.

Guilmon: Cool.

Teriamon: Um….Can I have a Finalloution card?

Sensei Aldamon: Oh! That reminds me, the digimon that the chosen one meets in the other dimension will have Finalloution cards too!

Sensei Aldamon: Guilmon, you will have UltraMegaReddamon.

Sensei Aldamon: Renamon, you will have UltraMegaFoxymon.

Sensei Aldamon: Teriamon, you will have UltraMegaTerriermon.

Sensei Aldamon: Calumon, you will have UltraMegaCulumon.

Guilmon: Cool!

Renamon: Impressive.

Terriermon: Sweet!

Calumon: Yay!

Gomamon: When will Dreadmon attack this dimension!?

Sensei Aldamon: I don't know!

Biyomon: This is bad!

Henry: We are not going to let this happen!

Takato: We will just let you digimon stay here with Guilmon…for know.

Rika: I have to go, see you later gogglehead, bye Henry.

Henry: Bye

Takato: See you later.

Sensei Aldamon: I am hungry.

Takato: I'm not giving you guys any food!

Henry: I will.

Henry and Terriermon then took off to KFC.

Takato: Henry will be back, so stay here, I'm leaving.

Gomamon: This is crazy! I am so bored.

Biyomon: After all that you're still bored?!

Gomamon: This is not enough adventure!


End file.
